From Paris With Love
by Mrs. S from Paris
Summary: Hello, little frenchies. I have some good news for you : there's a new blogger in the game, ready to be the worst nightmare of rich spoiled brats. But everything has changed. New generation. New place. New secrets. New rules. You always dreamed to be among the Parisian elite ? Welcome to their golden cage signed Cartier.
1. Prologue

Paris.

When light rhymes with lies, fashion with manipulation, gastronomy with jealousy, and love with…

Okay. Maybe this is not the daily life of every Parisian. But who cares ? I know you, little frenchies. You don't care about ordinary people. You care about the elite. About all these rich spoiled brats, who spend more money in a month than you do in a year.

Because you can pretend to hate them all you want; say that they don't know what real life is; that they have no education, no sense of reality; that what matters the most is love and health. And some other kind of maybe-if-I-repeat-it-everyday-I'll-finally-convince-myself-that-my-life-doesn't-suck magic formulas.

At the end of the day, no one is fooled. You'd kill, to be one of them. You'd do anything, to have access to their golden cage signed Cartier. You'd lock yourself in, and throw the key in the Seine, with no hesitation.

And that's okay sweeties, that's perfectly normal. Everybody wants that. With some exceptions, of course. But these exceptions are the same people who wear white socks with sandals. So they don't count. Anyway.

What if I told you that I have one of these keys ? Would you love me ? Would I suddenly be your BFF ? I'm sure I would.

But there's something you need to know : this key is special. It's not like the others. This key, is my website. And you may roll your eyes right now but trust me. With it, we're going to have fun.

Precisely in the Parisian private school Beaumarchais. Full of rich spoiled brats, who are struggling to keep their scandalous secrets unknown. Good luck for that with me among them. They can be sure : some heads are gonna roll. All this mess will be bloody, so they better not wear their fanciest dress. So ? Who will be a peasant ? A noble ? A prince(ss) ? A King ? A Queen ? Let the game begin.

I know I'm a b*tch, but at least I'm rich.

Mrs. S, From Paris With Love


	2. Chapter I

_Bonjour_ [1] _, little frenchies._

 _Wonderful day, isn't it ? The sun is shining, the birds are singing, and the students of Beaumarchais are stressing. I hope that my rich spoiled brats took notes during the Fashion Week, and maxed out the credit card. An all new academic year begins today. And we all know that first impressions are important. So the 9th graders better bring their A-game, because today is the day they enter the Royal Classification. That's right kids, being still in middle school_ [2] _does not protect you from Mrs. S. Starting saturday, the votes are open. It means that you'll be known as a peasant, a noble, or a prince(ss). The more ambitious can even dream about the first title. But if you want the crown, you'll have to fight the Queen, Selena Yoo._

 _By the way, I have to say : darling, your outfit from last year was flawless, and definitely a landmark in the fashion history of Beaumarchais. But I would watch my back if I was you. The delicious Rubis is resourceful and seems to step on your toes. Will the First Princess surpass the Queen this year ? Can't wait to see who will be the fairest one of all. And you, little frenchies, will be in the front row. So don't forget to Flash & Send._

 _Mrs. S_

'Still looking at Mrs. S website, aren't you ?'

Selena looked up at the outside of her limo. Rubis was there, smiling in full tooth, a Haussmann building just behind her. It became like a tradition. Selena taking Rubis and her boyfriend Valentin before going to school. The doorman opened the door to the beautiful girl, who rushed in the spacious vehicle. The first reflex of Selena was to stare at her, head-to-toe.

DRESS IN PRINTED MIKADO WITH REAR CUT-OUT, Dolce & Gabbana

PUMP TAN-GO, Valentino

DIONYSUS BLOOMS PRINT SHOULDER BAG, Gucci

It was perfect. Like her green eyes and her blood-red hair. But thankfully for her, not more perfect than Selena.

RUFFLED SILK CHARMEUSE MINI DRESS, Balmain

BLACK PUMP IN PATENT GOATSKIN, Chanel

BLACK & WHITE TOTE, Prada

GOLD CUFF IN METAL & RESIN, Chanel

And let's not forget her skin as white as snow, her lips as red as blood — thank you DIORIFIC —, and her hair as black as her limo. Yes, they were both perfect. There was no doubt that they would be at the top of the RC[3]. But who would be number one ?

'Sweetheart, stop worrying about it. You'll be number one, as usual.'

'I'm not worrying,' claimed Selena. 'I'm just thinking.'

'About what ?'

'About asking the driver to hit Isabelle and make it look like an accident.'

'Selena.'

'Or like a suicide. We could tell the police that she was blind. Then decided to end her life, after regaining sight and seeing herself in a mirror.'

'Selena !'

'Just thinking.'

The driver contained a small laugh. Rubis stared at him.

'Could you please focus on the road ?'

Isabelle's father was married to Valentin's mother. The couple adopted two twins, Alice and Peter. As much as Selena had nothing against the two youngest, she and Isabelle were like cat and dog. The situation was such that Isabelle never set foot in Selena's limo. She preferred to take the bus.

As for the twins, they were too intimidated by the Queen and never dared to ask for a drive. Until today. Now that they entered the 9th grade, they were going to enter the famous RC [3] too. And what better way to impress the court, than to arrive in the Queen's carriage ? Alice took her courage in both hands, and asked to her big brother. But with dignity, of course : 'Please, please, please, please, please, please, please.' Valentin asked to his girlfriend, who had no objection about that. On the contrary. She was delighted to sympathize with the enemy's siblings. In addition to dating one of them.

'Why can't you be nice with her ? Couldn't you at least respect her ?'

'I can't respect someone who has so little respect for herself,' responded Selena, focused on her phone screen, refreshing Mrs. S home page, again and again.

'Selena, they're not rich. You know that. They're at Beaumarchais only because their mother is the principal. Not everybody can afford Dior or Prada.'

'She wears Desigual, Rubis,' spat the fashion victim, disgusted. 'Desigual. She wouldn't find a stain on it.'

'You speak about it as if it was an abomination !'

'It is an abomination. If I was a believer, I would take it like a sign of the Apocalypse. I'm sure her clothes would burn if you threw holy water on it.'

'She doesn't even wear this anymore. It was months ago !'

'Some fashion sins leave a mark at your soul for ever,' said Selena in a grave tone.

Then the limo filled with silence.

'Are we really having this conversation ?' asked Rubis, stunned.

'Mrs. Yoo,' interrupted the driver. 'We arrived at Chevalier's residence.'

'Good. Let me call them.'

* * *

[1] "Bonjour" means "Hello" in french.

[2] In France, 9th graders are still in middle school. High school starts from 10th grade.

[3] "RC" is an acronym for "Royal Classification".

* * *

Bonjour, little frenchies !

I hope that you liked that first chapter. I took a real pleasure to create this story and the characters. Selena is already my favorite. I have a thing for... bitches. Maybe because I am a little one myself... Anyway. I know that this story isn't totally new and took the idea of the blogger-stalker from Gossip Girl. But believe it or not, all the rest is from myself. I wanted to tell a story like that for years. A story about the life of Parisian golden kids. Originally, Selena's name was... Serena. And I didn't even know the famous TV show yet. No kidding. So I had to change it for Selena afterward. But I finally prefer Selena. Prettier. Eat that, Van Der Woodsen.

As you can see in my bio, I have Facebook and Twitter. I plan to post promo pictures for my story on it, based on famous movies and TV shows like Gossip Girl or Confessions of a Shopaholic. And maybe some other stuff too. But I need followers for that. Because honestly, I don't see the interest to post content that nobody will see. It's like showing a movie trailer in an empty room. :P So don't hesitate to like, follow and share !

I have a website, presented in my bio too. I highly recommend it, for the simple reason that you have the full chapters in there. I posted the entire Prologue and Chapter I, as a kind of appetizer. But from now on, I'll only post an extract for each chapter, before to post it all on the website. Furthemore, the interface is more pleasant. And you'll have some exclusive content, like music and fashion links.

English isn't my first language. If you see some errors, please don't hesitate to tell me.

Thank you in advance for every person who'll support this story. I hope that you'll like it as much as I do.

Mrs. S, From Paris With Love


End file.
